rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AK151/RWBY Villain Speculations
Alright, this is a theory that I've had in my head for a while now, so I felt like seeing if I could generate discussion on the matter. At this point, there's been novels of discussion regarding our main villains for the series,the trio of evil as I like to refer to them as: Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder Fall. There have been an insane amount of theories and speculations about the characters, so I'm not sure if this is completely original, but on the off-chance that it is, here we go. Basically, the first part of my theory is based on the number four. Every single team we know of in the series has four members in it. Even the professor line-up in the Season (er,,, Volume) 2 title sequence has four people. The only "team" that doesn't have four people is our evil trio. But what if there were four people? What if, before this all started, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and some unnamed other made up a Hunter/Huntress team that fought Grimm? Then that fourth member died in combat, maybe for no good reason, sort of like what's hinted at when regarding the circumstances of the singer of Red Like Roses Part 2's second verse, and then Cinder decided to take her team and set off on her own, maybe with a bit of a vendetta against those she feels responsible for the death of her teammate? That of course, leads to the obvious question as to why it seems like they're setting up for some massive attack on Vale. That's probably the weak link of the entire theory, but my explanation is that Cinder wants to send a message that actually seems to be a bit of a common theme for this coming Volume: no one is ready for what's coming. Maybe she wants people to realize that if they want to fight the Grimm, they need to step up their game or they're going to lose everything. Anyways, it's something interesting I've been thinking about for a bit. It's got some flaws and holes, so I don't expect it to be right on the money (but that would be pretty cool), but I guess it's something to talk about while we all wait for the 24th. On a side note, a few things: first off, I feel that Roman is a lackey and not much else, sort of a means to an end that none of the trio actually want to deal with, but sort of have to in order to get what they want. That's my response to things hinting that Roman is sort of like the "fourth member" of "Team Evil", like the end of the opening sequence where he goes one-on-one with Blake. Speaking of that, if that four-on-four fight actually happens (and it might not, considering there were things in the opening of Volume 1 that didn't happen), I feel like team RWBY is going to be absolutely destroyed, especially since it took a Hunter and a Huntress (in training) to bring down Torchwick, who I consider to be completely outclassed by any of the members of the evil trio. On a concluding note, assuming my theory is correct (a long-shot, but still, all of our theories have a small chance of being correct; a machine-gun fired blind in the general direction of the target will eventually graze it), there exists a literary relationship between Ruby and Cinder, as they sort of become parallels: both lose someone (potentially) important, with the difference being one holds on to it and the other seems to move past it. So for those of you looking for something to tie those two together, there you go. So... yeah. That's all I've got. It's a bit of a ramble, and it probably isn't the best theory out there, but again, it's something (somewhat) interesting that I felt like sharing. Good day! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts